


Hating Hogwarts

by spiderfan33



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfan33/pseuds/spiderfan33
Summary: First fan fiction, I would love some feedback on this. I will fix the tags as soon as I figure out how to add my own. But to the summery.Virgil is keeping secrets from the others about his reading habits and what he thinks of the Harry Potter books.





	Hating Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah like I said this is my first fiction, and any tips or feedback would be appreciated. Disclaimer.  
> If you are a massive fan of the Harry Potter books you might want to consider not reading this.

Virgil threw the book across the room in frustration. He flopped down on his bed with an angry groan. Part of him realized that he shouldn't have treated the book like that. Hurling it like that, it could have landed in a way that broke the spine. Possibly beyond repair. "Although with my luck" he thought to himself, "it will still be in mint condition." Anyway, he couldn't leave the book where it was. Anyone might see and recognise the darn thing. Virgil reluctantly threw his pillow to hide the cover. Precisely ten seconds later the door flew open and Princey charged in, swinging his sword and announcing himself at the same time. "Which is a feat." Virgil thought. "Even for him."  
"What heinous thing do I need to save you from this time you dark and scary..." Roman had started out well but seemed surprised at something. Virgil lifted his head to look at him.  
"What do you want, Roman?"  
"You're on the bed."  
"No kidding, now what do you want?"  
"Well, NOW I want to know why you're on your bed."  
"Unbelievable." Virgil muttered, dropping his head back down to his mattress, instantly regretting that he didn't have another pillow.  
"No no no," Roman persisted, "you have never used that bed, not even for sleeping on. I used to make jokes about how you were a vampire in disguise and used a coffin instead of a bed."  
"Hmmhmhnnhff." Virgil replied. The problem was that his pillow was protecting his secret from Roman which meant that he couldn't just grab it.  
"Pardon?"  
Nor could he ask Roman to get it for him, for the same reason.  
"Virgil?"  
On the other hand, if he stood up and grabbed the pillow and the book at the same time...  
"VIRGIL!!!" Roman started shaking the side on the bed, confused as to why he wasn't responding.  
Wha..?" Virgil became aware of his surroundings once more. He took in Roman's concerned face.  
"What?" He asked.  
He expected Roman to just laugh it off, like he did with so many things, but, instead, Roman sighed and sat down on the bed beside Virgil's legs.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Princey."  
"What's wrong?!" Roman sprang to attention once more sword at the ready.  
Virgil tried a more soothing voice. "Nothing is wrong, Roman. I just have a very strict rule in here. I call it my 'no swords on the bed' policy."  
"No swords on..." Roman glanced down at his hand. "Oh! I see, er, naturally, you don't want, uhh, any, um, anything like that, no, of course not, right." Roman sheathed his sword, unbuckled it from his waist and looked around for somewhere to put it.   
"Try hanging it on the doorknob." Virgil suggested.  
"An excellent idea, Virgil! I will do precisely that."  
Roman turned towards the door and said, "By all things good and true in the-"  
"What is it Roman?" Virgil cut him off.  
"How did your room get so messy?"  
"What?" Virgil looked around his room. The sides rooms changed to match the surroundings of their host, when he visited, but when Thomas wasn't there, the rooms took whatever form the side wanted. Currently Virgil's room looked like a bedroom in a certain state of mess. It was certainly not going to win any awards for cleanliness any time soon, that was clear. It was medium-sized with various posters on the walls, including, but not limited to,The Nightmare before Christmas, Stranger Things, Avatar and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The bed was alongside the left wall with a dresser at the foot of it. A desk with a notebook, computer, and assorted pens, pencils and erasers took up the far wall. The remaining side of the room was completely taken up by a substantial bookcase. Containing everything from a collection of classic Disney films to Virgil's favourite books. The bookshelf was defiantly the neatest thing in the room, no competition. Virgil took great pride in his favourite pastime and made sure he could find anything he needed at any given time. In which respect it differed from the rest of the room. Both the desk and the dresser were so cluttered with paper and makeup, respectively, that you could hardly see their surfaces. The floor almost completely hidden beneath blankets, clothes and old Halloween costumes. And, of course, there was now a pillow hiding a book beside the desk as well. The only other feature was a hook on the door, but you could hardly see that due to the fact that Virgil had his hoodie and his backpack hanging from it.  
"Yeah looks like I have let it go a bit wild." Virgil stated. He knew that wasn't an excuse, but, fortunately for him, Roman didn't seem to care anymore, focused instead, on the task at hand.  
Roman climbed over the mess he had so elegantly avoided on his way in and hung his sword on the doorknob.  
While his back was turned, Virgil moved over to the desk reclaiming his pillow and hiding the book in one of the desk's drawers. When Roman turned around again he saw Virgil sitting on the floor beside cluttered desk holding his pillow.  
"Why are you sitting there now?" Roman asked, puzzled.  
"I wanted my pillow."  
Roman strolled over and sat down beside Virgil leaning against the wall. "Virge, you know you can trust me, right?" he asked.  
"Yeah I know, Roman." Came the reply.  
"Ok."  
There was a brief pause but Virgil knew that Roman was only gathering his thoughts.  
"I came in here because I heard a thump on the wall."  
Virgil silently cursed himself. He should've known better than to throw the book at the wall. Now Roman will be suspicious and possibly quiz him until he gave something up. "Keep calm Verge," he told himself. "All you have to do is throw him off the sent."  
"I thought that you might be in some kind of peril." Roman was still talking, not knowing what was going on inside Virgil's head. "Or worse, I thought that Deceit might be trying to kidnap you and take you hostage in exchange for my beautiful self."  
Virgil's first response was one of relief. Roman wasn't suspicious, at least of him. The question remained however. What was he going to tell Roman when the other side got to the point of his rant.  
"Now that I find you here and unharmed, however, I find that my theory was false. So, My friend, what was it that I heard?"  
Virgil hesitated. He disliked lying to such an extreme that he would almost allways take ANY other option. He was nearly as strict as Patton in this regard. He had a personal rule and he prided himself that he NEVER broke it. He only lied if either someone was in danger, or throwing a surprise party. This, however, did NOT meet the criteria. There was, but one thing to do.  
"Ithrewabookacroostheroom" The words came out in a garbled rush that Roman could have never understood.  
Roman blinked. "I'm sorry?"  
Virgil sighed impatiently, "I got angry and I threw a book across the room."  
"Wow," Roman knew how much Virgil loved his books. This was a big-time drama if it caused Virgil to throw that which he loves so dear.  
"Are you ok? What made you throw the book?" He asked, every inch of him playing the concerned friend.  
"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Came the sardonic and over-the-top reply.  
"Ummm...."  
Virgil smiled and decided to cut him some slack "I'm fine, it was just...The ending really upset me."  
"Oh I can understand that... I'm sorry if I interrupted you." Roman was unsure of himself, which was unusual for Roman...  
Virgil shook his head "No it's fine, but you should probably go before my room starts to unsettle you."  
"Yeahimgoinagodothatrightnowbye" Roman charged like a speeding truck towards the door barely stopping to grab his sword and slamming the door shut.  
"Wow!" Virgil exclaimed to the empty room in general. "He must have been really unsettled."  
Virgil looked around the now-empty room. Roman may be annoying, loud and egotistical but he really did have a point about the room. It was a red hot mess. Which meant one of two things.   
(1). Patton would come and tidy it up, or  
(2). He would have to clean it up himself.  
"Not much to choose from" he muttered. There were pro's and con's either way, but he would normally let Patton clean the room for him. Any change in routine would mean arousing suspicions. "And I still need to see Remy today." Virgil thought.  
Well, there was only one thing to do.  
Virgil spent the next half hour putting away anything he want to keep. Most costumes found their way to an old wooden chest under Virgil's bed, while the makeup went in various empty dresser-drawers. Virgil never got into the habit of putting things away once he used them. Once the costumes were out of the way there was quite a bit more space on the floor, the rest of it being taken up by blankets and clothes. "I should really install a wardrobe in here." he thought. The fact was that he didn't see the point. The sides could pretty much conjure anything they needed, whether it be clothes or friends, so couldn't see a need for something that, for him at least, would be a waste of space. After another few minutes work, Patton came in "Hey Kiddo, Roman told me you were upset and..."   
"That's funny," Virgil thought, "because Roman also trailed off in the middle of his sentence when he came in" it wasn't the first time he noticed it. His room was a little...off. Even he noticed it when he entered, especially if he hadn't been in here a while. It leaves him pretty unaffected but the others...Not so much. He had them explain what they saw to him once. What had Logan said?   
Meanwhile, Patton was looking around at the room.  
"Virgil did you start tidying without me?" he asked seeming slightly downcast.  
"Uh, yeah I just put away anything that I don't want anymore." Virgil reassured.  
"Oh! That's fine then!" Patton chirped happily. "What are you planning to do right now? Or are you going to stay?" The last part sounded worried. Virgil hastened to sooth things over again.  
"No, I thought I would go for a walk while you cleaned, I know you prefer to do it alone." "For whatever reason." He added in his head.  
"Yes, I do rather enjoy it. Well, get whatever you need and get out of here, Kiddo! I've got work to do!"  
Virgil grabbed his backpack and hoodie off the hook on the door, put the hoodie on and opened the backpack to see if he had everything he needed.  
"Let's see..." He mumbled while poking around in his bag. "Got that, got that, got that..." He looked around the room.   
"Still need that" he hurried across to the desk, opened the drawer where the book was, grabbed the book then shoved it into his bag before Pat could see it. He hoped that Patton wouldn't ask him to show what he'd been reading. Luckily, Patton was already fully absorbed in cleaning the room. Making blankets and clothes disappear back to wherever they came from.  
"I'm off, Pat." Virgil said to no intelligible response.  
"Man, when Pat's in there he's in deep.That thought sounded vaguely sexual. I should just get out of here."  
Virgil sunk down into the floor. He came up in a forest of sorts. And by "of sorts" I mean that it was the kind of forest that you don't get in real life. It was the kind of forest that always maintained a perfect ecosystem despite there being no fires. It was the kind of forest that you could believe having witches and dragons roaming it's floors. It was the kind of forest where dreams came true. This was Imagination.   
That's what Virgil called it least, but he knew the others all had their own names for the place, except maybe Logan, who, he thought, called it boring once. There were other things in Imagination, it wasn't just this forest. There were also, castles, mountains, towns with various creatures living there, even a life-size Hogwarts! Of course, the Hogwarts was only how Thomas imagined it looked. Which is probably why it got infinitely better when the movies came out.  
But, today Virgil had a very different destination in mind.   
He set out walking.  
He could have just popped up at the exact spot he wanted, but he enjoyed the walk. (And he knew Patton would ask and didn't want to lie to him.)   
As he walked he thought about his book or more accurately his books. "How could something this adored by crowds of fan be this bad?" he wondered out loud. Maybe he should read it again. He stopped beneath a tree grabbed his bag from where it sat on his shoulders and opened it. What lay inside was one of the worst series he had ever read. He took out the last one. He had finished it this morning, but it had angered him so much he threw it at the wall. He had been right in the fact that it was barely damaged though. It's flawless title page stared him in the face.  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was chapter one... any comments are welcome. I was going to see if people liked this before I wrote any more, so if you do like it please let me know. Also I really need help with the tags please I am begging you.


End file.
